Somos más que una familia
by LightResurrection
Summary: La vida del trío animal ha mejorado desde su aventura por los Estados Unidos por encontrar a Penny. Ahora con una vida más tranquila, conocen a nuevos amigos que los llevarán a una nueva aventura. Bolt, Mittens y Rhino deberán ayudar a sus nuevos amigos a terminar algo más que una batalla y desenmascarar algunos secretos.
1. Nuevas amistades

Capítulo 1: Nuevas amistades.

Luego de su gran aventura, Bolt, Mittens y Rhino han estado disfrutando su nueva vida junto a Penny y su madre. Después de renunciar al show de televisión y comprar una casa fuera de la ciudad, sus días ahora eran más relajados y alegres. La chispa de emoción permanecía en ellos aún en los días más oscuros, el trío encontraba algo para cambiar la tristeza por alegría pero más que todo lo hacían juntos como una gran familia.

Bolt no podía estar más contento tras haber logrado todo eso con la ayuda de Mittens y Rhino. La relación entre ellos era algo magnifico que cada día crecía y crecía, nada en ese mundo podría cambiar lo que ese trío había creado.

Mittens, por su parte, le costó un poco acostumbrarse nuevamente a lo que es vivir como una mascota. Debido a lo que vivió antes de conocer al perro y al hámster, no quería volver a ser la mascota de ninguna persona. Penny cambió eso. Ella y su madre le han dado tanto cariño y tanto amor a Mittens que lo que antes pensaba la gata sobre las personas quedara en el olvido.

Rhino podía vivir feliz siempre y cuando tenga comida y una "caja mágica", pero no cambiaría a su nueva familia por nada del mundo.

Nuestra historia empieza en un día como cualquier otro. Un fin de semana libre para toda la familia.

El sol salía a los lejos anunciando el nuevo día. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Penny, despertando a todos los que se encontraban allí. Rhino fue el primero en despertarse, ya que el día anterior fue el primero en quedarse dormido después de jugar un largo rato con Bolt y Mittens. Se quedó dormido dentro de su esfera y al despertar tan solo tuvo que estirarse y salir de la habitación ya que Penny dejaba la puerta un poco abierta para que ellos pudieran entrar y salir las veces que quieran.

Rhino dejó salir un gran bostezo.-"Vaya, hoy me levanté algo temprano."-Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acercaba a la escalera.-"Me pregunto qué pasarán en la caja mágica hoy."-Rhino no tuvo problema alguno en bajar las escaleras e ir hacia la sala para ver la televisión y esperar a que los demás despierten.

Una hora después, la madre de Penny despertó y de inmediato comenzó a hacer los quehaceres del hogar. Algo que le encantaba hacer en los fines de semana para salir de la rutina del trabajo. Primero que nada, preparó el desayuno para ella, Penny y algo especial para Bolt, Mittens y Rhino.

Mientras tanto, el aroma de la comida llegó hasta la habitación de Penny, despertando a Bolt. Él se estiró un poco y abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.-"No dormía tan bien en tanto tiempo."-Dijo Bolt alegre mirando a su alrededor. Lo primero que vio fue a su querida Penny, la persona por la que viajó por todo el país solamente para encontrarla. Sonrió de nuevo.

Siguió buscando con la mirada y notó que Rhino ya no estaba. De seguro debe estar viendo la televisión, pensó el perro. Para su sorpresa no encontró a Mittens en ningún lugar. Se preguntaba una y otra vez dónde estaba mientras la buscaba. El aroma de la comida interrumpió su búsqueda, el hambre era más grande que el deseo de encontrar a su amiga. Decidió bajar a comer y después de seguir buscando a Mittens.

Luego de comer, salió de la casa para continuar con su búsqueda. Apenas salió, la encontró cerca de unos arbustos falsos que la madre de Penny compró para decorar la casa.-"Hola Mittens, ¿Te despertaste temprano hoy?"-Preguntó acercándose.

Mittens sonrió al escuchar y ver a Bolt.-"Algo así, decidí tomar aire fresco para comenzar bien el día."-

-"¿Te molestaría si te acompaño?"-

-"Para nada. Ven, siéntate."-Respondió poniéndose cómoda en el suelo, esperando que Bolt se sentara al lado de ella. Sin decir nada, Bolt fue hasta allá y se sentó a su lado, luego dirigió su mirada al cielo y eso intrigó a Mittens.-"¿En qué piensas Bolt?"-

El perro fue tomado por sorpresa con tal pregunta.-"Nada, por ahora nada."-Susurró mirando a Mittens.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sabía que él tenía algo en mente y no quería decirle. Eso la molestó un poco.-"Por favor Bolt, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tienes algo en ese pequeño cerebro."-

-"Bueno, bueno… Está bien, lo diré."-Dijo girando los ojos.-"Penny nos dijo que unas personas se mudarán por aquí, cerca de nuestra casa, pero ¿qué pasa si Penny se olvida de nosotros y hace nuevos amigos?"-Mittens lo escuchó preocupado mientras volvió a mirar al cielo.

-"Bolt, aunque medio país se mude cerca de nuestra casa, Penny no nos olvidará ¡Eres su mascota! ¡Para ella aun eres su cachorro!"-Dijo levantándose del suelo.-"No pienses así, ella siempre tendrá un lugar para ti en su corazón."-Agregó colocando una de sus patas en su pecho.

Bolt no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre podía confiar en ella, sin importar qué ella estaría allí para él.-"Gracias Mittens, eso me hacía falta."-Mittens quería decir algo, pero algo la detuvo y no sabía muy bien lo que era. Algo la estorbaba. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada el origen de lo que la molestaba.-"¿Algo te molesta?"-Preguntó el perro.

-"Es que… siento que nos están vigilando."-Susurró Mittens.

Bolt sonrió.-"Debe ser tu imaginación, solo estamos nosotros."-

Ella no dijo nada, solo seguía mirando a su alrededor. Luego de unos segundos, pensó en lo que dijo Bolt…-"Creo que tienes razón."-

-"Vamos, entremos a la casa. De seguro no has comido nada."-

Mittens asintió.-"Sí."-

La mañana y el medio día fue tranquilo. Bolt, Mittens y Rhino disfrutaron de su sábado viendo la televisión, comiendo y contando algunas anécdotas. Bolt era el único que no contaba anécdotas y solo escuchaba a Mittens y a Rhino hablar, aun así, se alegraba de compartir momentos como estos con sus amigos.

A veces veían a Penny y a su madre correr de un lugar a otro, apresuradas y nerviosas mientras acomodaban toda la casa. De algo estaban seguros, algo sucedería ese día. Bolt miraba de reojo a Mittens, aquel pensamiento de que Penny se olvidara de ellos si conseguía nuevos amigos aún permanecía. Mittens solo le dedicaba una sonrisa y lo calmaba con la mirada, diciéndole con la misma que nada como eso sucedería.

-"Bolt, salgamos un rato a caminar."-Dijo Mittens viendo que Bolt aún no se calmaba.

Él no dijo nada, solo se levantó y salió de la casa junto a Mittens. Caminaron en silencio por alrededor de la casa buscando algo que hacer. Decidieron descansar un rato cerca de los arbustos falsos en el mismo lugar donde Bolt encontró a Mittens.

-"¿Ustedes quiénes son?"-Una voz se escuchó de la nada, asustando al perro y a la gata.

Bolt estaba alerta, listo para atacar por si era necesario.-"¿Quién está ahí?"-

-"Yo pregunté primero pulgoso."-De los arbustos falsos salió un gato Manx con algunos detalles marrones en las orejas, en la punta de la nariz y en los costados. Sus ojos eran de color azul y un poco alto para el tamaño de su raza.

-"¿Cómo lo llamaste?"-Mittens salió a la defensiva, dando un paso adelante con una expresión sería y fría.

El gato Manx se sorprendió al ver que una de su misma especie defendía a un canino.-"Espera, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"-Preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

-"Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta."-Dijo Bolt colocándose al lado de Mittens.

-"Estoy mudándome por este lugar…"-Dijo observando a su alrededor.-"¿Viven por aquí?"-

Bolt y Mittens cruzaron miradas.-"Sí."-Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-"Bueno, al parecer seremos vecinos… Además, no soy el único en mudarme."-Dijo el gato Manx con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Hola a todos, espero que el comienzo de este nuevo fic haya llamado algo de su atención. Estuve un tiempo fuera de FanFiction pero he regresado con un segundo fic de Bolt. Estoy con falta de practica y quizás por un tiempo tenga algunos errores al momento de escribir o algunas partes que no tengan sentido, espero arreglar eso pronto y pido perdón por si eso ocurre. Agradezco por los que lean el fic y espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto.

Hasta la próxima y que Dios los bendiga.


	2. Comenzando con la pata izquierda

**Hola a todos. El capítulo estaba listo desde antes, pero la página me daba un problema y no podía subirlo antes. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Bolt y Mittens no sabían que decir en ese momento, ellos sabían que unas personas se mudarían cerca de ellos pero no que también tenían mascotas.

-"Entonces…"-Dijo el gato Manx con una sonrisa traviesa al ver a ambos tan callados.-"Seremos vecinos."-Susurró mirando a Bolt.-"No sé si eso es algo malo,"-Luego a Mittens.-"o algo bueno… Pero no importa, aún no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Maxwell pero pueden llamarme Max."-

Quizás conocer a otro gato no sea tan malo, pensó Bolt acercándose a él.-"El mío es Bolt y ella es Mittens."-Dijo por los dos.-"Dijiste que no eras el único en mudarte. ¿Sabes quién más vivirá por aquí?"-

Max asintió.-"Sí, sí lo sé. Es un perro, me lo encontré mientras mi persona y yo veníamos en camino. Deben estar por llegar."-Respondió tratando de recordar cómo llegó a la casa de Bolt en primer lugar.-"Mi persona y yo viviremos en una casa pequeña detrás de la de ustedes."-

Mittens se alejó un poco de ellos.-"Creo que ya llegó el perro que Max dijo."-Dijo alejándose aún más.

Bolt y Max decidieron seguir a Mittens y conocer al nuevo vecino. En la calle vieron dos camiones de mudanza, uno con las cosas de la familia de Max y el otro con las cosas del perro. Del segundo camión salió un labrador blanco, sus ojos eran de color marrón y su cola más larga de lo normal. Su dueño era una persona ya mayor con un traje militar y algunas heridas de batalla, un general ya retirado de la guerra. Su casa está justo al lado de la casa de la familia de Max. La familia del gato era una pareja ya avanzada de edad.

El labrador se acercó a Bolt, Mittens y Max con una actitud seria.-"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kenny. Mi amo ha decido alejarse de la ciudad para poder vivir tranquilamente, por lo que seremos vecinos. Mucho gusto en conocerlos."-Dijo educadamente sin perder la compostura de superioridad.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Bolt, ella es Mittens y él es Max."-Dijo introduciendo a todos con una sonrisa.

Kenny examinó lentamente a Bolt.-"¿Tú eres ese perro que tiene un show en televisión?"-Preguntó extrañado.

Bolt asintió.-"Algo así, era parte del show pero renuncié. Ahora tienen a otro perro idéntico a mí."-

-"Espera, espera…"-Max interrumpió en la conversación.-"¿Estuviste en televisión? Esa es la mentira más grande del mundo."-Dijo al borde de la risa.

-"¿Y eso que tiene? ¿Por qué la risa?"-Preguntó Bolt un poco confundido y algo enojado.

-"Nada, solo es que me imagino a ti actuando…"-Respondió tratando de enojar al perro.

Kenny suspiró y se interpuso en ambos.-"Muy bien, tranquilos los dos. Seremos vecinos y no es buena idea comenzar con la pata izquierda."-

Mittens sonrió.-"Veo que alguien aquí tiene modales."-Bromeó riendo un poco.-"Pero tiene razón, será mejor que no peleen… por lo menos no ahora."-

Max giró los ojos.-"Vale, solo porque ella lo dijo."-

Bolt y Max tomaron cierta distancia en entre ellos, el gato lo miró un poco desafiante mientras que el perro le devolvió la misma mirada. Una rivalidad entre ellos sería algo interesante ya que Bolt es tranquilo mientras que Max lo molesta y lo desafía desde que lo conoció, pensó Mittens teniendo varias ideas traviesas en su mente.

-"¿Qué?"-Dijo Bolt girando a ver a Max.

El gato solo soltó una risita.-"¿Te molestó eso?"-Preguntó sonriendo de una manera que enfadó más a Bolt.

-"¡No!"-Gritó.

-"Yo creo que sí."-Dijo Max.-"Oh, espera… ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso te estas poniendo celoso?"-

-"¡¿Celoso yo?!"-

Mittens sonrió.-"Sí, esto será interesante y divertido."-

Kenny suspiró al escuchar eso.-"¿Tú crees?"-Dijo captando lo que Mittens dijo.

-"Absolutamente."-Mittens volvió a sonreír.-"¿Le entras?"-

Bolt escuchó a Mittens e ignoró a Max.-"¿De qué están hablando?"-Preguntó acercándose a ella.

Max lo siguió.-"Vaya cachorro, ¿acaso no sabías que es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación? Más aun con una dama presente."-

Bolt al límite, un poco más y golpearía al gato.-"¿Y tú sabes algo de modales gato?"-

-"Le entro."-Dijo Kenny mirando a Mittens.-"¿Qué tienes en mente?"-Preguntó.

-"Si no se han caído a mordidas para cuando acabe la semana te daré un gran frasco de galletas para perro."-Le extendió la pata.

Kenny tomó su pata en forma de acuerdo.-"Si no hacen nada para cuando acabe la semana te daré una ración de salmón por una semana."-

De pronto Bolt apareció al lado de Mittens.-"¿Sabes? Me siento excluido de esta conversación."-

Y Max al lado de Kenny.-"Pobre cachorrito, se siente tan solito ¿Te traigo una mantita?"-

Bolt estaba a punto de lanzársele encima.-"Ahora si te…"-Pero fue detenido por Kenny.

El labrador tomó a Bolt con una pata y lo alejó de Max.-"Bueno Bolt, ¿quieres jugar?"-

Bolt estaba confundido por el repentino cambio de escena.-"Uh, pues claro. ¿A qué quieres jugar?"-Preguntó esperando que dijera su juego favorito.

Cuando Mittens vio eso, de inmediato pensó en una forma de volver a juntar a Max con Bolt para que comenzaran a discutir.-"Oye Max, mira esto."-Dijo llamando la atención del gato. De la nada, sacó una pequeña rama.-"¡Oye Bolt, atrápala!"-Grito lanzándola lo más lejos que pudo. Sin pensarlo dos veces el perro fue tras la rama y cuando la atrapó la trajo de vuelta a Mittens.-"¡Que buen cachorro eres!"-

Cuando Mittens dijo eso Bolt se puso nervioso, lo que provoco risa a Max.-"¿Es en serio? A ver cachorrito, ¿Quieres que te rasque la pancita?"-Max se lo dijo a Bolt como si este fuese una cría. Bolt no dijo nada aun teniendo la rama en el hocico. De hecho, tuvo una idea mientras Max aún seguía riendo y burlándose de Bolt hasta que la rama lo golpeó en el cabeza. Desconcertado, cayó al suelo. Claro que sabía fue Bolt el que lanzó la rama.-"Con que esas tenemos… Reto aceptado."-Dijo Max a duras penas levantándose.-"¡Vengase!"-Dijo provocando a Bolt, quien sin pensarlo, se lanzó contra el gato lo que significaba una pelea de mordidas, zarpazos, pisadas de cola y cosas por el estilo…

Kenny bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Mittens sonrió victoriosa.-"Vaya, no pasó ni una hora y ya estás peleando. Je, nunca apuestes con una gata que antes fue callejera… Te toca pagar Kenny."-

El labrador suspiró.-"Vale, después de todo soy un perro de palabra… Pero ahora tengo que volver con mi amo, debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy."-Dijo comenzando a alejarse.-"Nos vemos y de nuevo fue un placer conocerlos."-Ya despidiéndose, se perdía poco a poco de la vista de Bolt, Mittens y Max.

Bolt dejó de pelear con Max.-"Sabes qué, esto no vale la pena."-Dijo separándose del gato.

Max luego se estiró antes de comenzar a lamer su cuerpo y en las zonas que Bolt mordió o golpeó. Aunque la verdad lo único que hicieron fue insultarse uno al otro y a duras penas una que otra mordida.

-"Sí, por supuesto… Parecían dos niñas peleando por un dulce."-Dijo Mittens riendo.

-"Tengo que decir que no a eso querida."-Dijo Max orgulloso de sí mismo.-"Mi estilo de pelea es único e inigualable… Vaya, ni yo mismo me creo eso."-Agregó mirando al cielo.-"Bueno, creo que ya debo irme también. Fue un gusto conocerlos, y a Bolt."-Sin más caminó hasta su casa donde sus personas lo esperaban.

-"Nosotros también deberíamos entrar a la casa Bolt, ya casi es hora de comer."-Dijo Mittens sacando a Bolt de sus pensamientos.

Bolt sació un poco su cabeza.-"Sí claro, entremos."-Dijo con una mirada perdida.

Mittens sonrió al verlo de esa manera.-"Oh, vamos Bolt, no te dejes llevar por ese gato. Seguro debe estar jugando, dale tiempo."-

Bolt soltó un pequeño bufido.-"Sí, claro. ¿Y que se burle de mi todo el día mientras él te alaga?"-

Mittens se sorprendió al escuchar eso… ¿Serían celos?

-"Solo acaban de llegar, hay que conocerlos mejor. Vamos, hay que comer y descansar un poco. Veremos algo de televisión y esperaremos que anochezca ¿Te parece?"-

Las palabras de Mittens calmarón a Bolt, él suspiró y luego le sonrió.-"Está bien…"-

Ella sonrió.-"Vamos, el roedor debe estar viendo televisión todavía… Comenzaba a creer que saldría de la casa en cualquier momento pero nada."-

Bolt rio imaginándose a Rhino.-"Sí, si no fuese por nosotros nunca dejaría de ver la televisión, recuérdame sacarlo a pasear."-Bromeó y ambos rieron.-"Creo que lo que necesito ahora es comer algo y esperar a mañana."-

Mittens le sonrió.-"Mañana será un nuevo día."-

Sin más entraron en la casa para disfrutar junto a Rhino lo que quedaba del día y quizás olvidar lo que hoy pasó con Max. Tal y como dijo Mittens, mañana será un nuevo día y cosas nuevas los espera junto a sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.


	3. No tienes nada de qué preocupar

Bolt y Mittens decidieron pasar el resto del día con su amigo Rhino. No dudaron en contarle todo lo que pasó ese día y cómo eran sus nuevos vecinos.

-"¿Vecinos?"-Preguntó Rhino un poco desconcertado.-"¿Desde cuándo tenemos vecinos?"-Curioso, observó a Bolt y luego a Mittens, le sorprendió ver a la gata con una sonrisa.

-"Apenas llegaron hoy."-Respondió Bolt caminando hacia el sofá para sentarse al lado del hámster.-"Son dos familias: la primera es una pareja con un gato llamado Max y la segunda es un señor con un perro llamado Kenny."-

Rhino asintió interesado.-"Genial, ahora tendremos más amigos."-Dijo alegre dando pequeños saltos.

Mittens solo sonreía sin apartar la mirada del blanco cachorro.-"Creo que deberías hablar a Rhino de cómo es Max y yo le diré qué tal es Kenny."-Dijo subiendo luego al sofá.

Bolt giró los ojos.-"Sí, claro… un gato, qué emoción."-Al decir eso solo sentía la mirada penetrante de Mittens en él ¿acaso dijo algo malo?-"Vale, vale… es un poco más alto que Mittens, orgulloso, no le interesa burlarse de los demás…"-

Mittens no tuvo más opción que interrumpirlo. Aunque apenas los conocieron, no quería darle una mala imagen de ellos a Rhino.-"Kenny es el doble de tamaño de Bolt, es educado y parece un buen perro."-Dijo con una sonrisa falsa. No acostumbraba decir cosas así, simplemente no era su estilo.

Rhino sonrió también.-"Vaya, parece que seremos los mejores vecinos."-

-"Eso lo dudo."-Comentó Bolt con muchas cosas en su mente. Mittens lo notó distraído. Ella se preguntaba qué pasaba por la mente de Bolt.

-"Solo hay que conocerlos bien, démosle una oportunidad Bolt."-Le dijo Rhino.

Mittens se levantó y llamó la atención del perro.-"Bolt, ¿quieres acompañarme un rato al cuarto de Penny? Creo que se me olvidó algo y pensé que tu podrías ayudarme."-

Sin pensarlo, Bolt bajó del sofá de un salto estando cerca de Mittens al instante.-"Claro, ve tu primero."-Dijo haciendo un ademán con su pata delantera izquierda.

Mittens agradeció y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera para subir al segundo piso de la casa sabiendo que Bolt estaba detrás de ella. Tenía ciertas dudas, ciertamente era la primera vez que ve a Bolt de esa manera, ni siquiera por Penny. Quería hablar con él, no sabía el por qué pero no le gustaba ver al cachorro de esa manera.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación de Penny, al entrar Mittens cerró la puerta de inmediato y se sentó estando cara a cara con Bolt.-"Bien, ahora ¿qué sucede?"-Preguntó Mittens con autoridad en su voz.

Bolt se confundió al ver la repentina acción de Mittens.-"Pero pensé que dijste…"-

-"Nada de eso, algo te molesta y si es Max será mejor que lo vayas superando. Solo te estaba molestando."-Mittens estaba lista para confrontar a Bolt, no había marcha atrás. Él negó con la cabeza y con eso Mittens se relajó un poco.-"¿Entonces qué es?"-

-"Tengo miedo de perderte."-

-"¿Perderme?"-Eso sorprendió a Mittens. Sintió sus mejillas arder levemente al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón acelerarse por ¿emoción? ¿Por ser sorprendida de esa manera? Ella no estaba segura de eso. Trató de ocultar todo eso para que Bolt no lo notara, si solo él tuviera la menor idea de lo que eso se siente.

-"Sí, perderte a ti, a Rhino y a Penny."-Agregó luego Bolt, bajando un poco la mirada.

La gata sabía por dónde iba eso. Se acercó a Bolt.-"¿Aún tienes miedo de que eso suceda?"-Preguntó Mittens lo más delicado que pudo.-"¿Sabes algo? Ahora mismo te digo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No vas a perderme."-Recibió una sonrisa de parte de Bolt.-"Ni a Rhino ni a Penny. Recuerda Bolt, somos una familia."-

Bolt asintió.-"Sí, una familia."-

Mittens sonrió, sintiendo que logró su objetivo: estar allí para Bolt cuando él la necesite sin importar qué. Estaba a punto de invitarlo a volver con Rhino y ver una película hasta quedarse dormidos uno encima del otro, eso no los molestaba ni los incomodaba en lo absoluto, pero de nuevo fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Bolt dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la de ella. Él suspiró al hacerlo, teniendo una mirada perdida y un brillo en sus ojos que Mittens no podía dejar de ver. Su sonrojo volvió acompañado con una sonrisa.

¿Sonrisa?

Por unos segundos eso asustó a Mittens. Claro que seguro era porque estaban solos en la habitación de Penny casi a oscuras, pensó ella. Eso la puso más nerviosa. Tan solo pensar que ella los puso en esa situación, recordando que ella fue que lo invitó pero ¿qué harían un perro y una gata solos en una habitación? Seguro, buscar algo que había perdido como dijo ella antes. Mittens se repetía una y otra vez que era solo para buscar algo perdido ¡Que solo era para buscar algo perdido! Si ella pensaba en cualquier otra cosa se sonrojaría más de lo que está y eso llamaría la atención de Bolt, algo que Mittens no quiere. Lo único que ella quería era la respuesta sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"¿Mittens?"-La voz de Bolt captó toda la atención de la gata.

Mittens dejo salir un pequeño maullido al escucharlo, se quedó paralizada, sin habla.

-"¿Mittens?"-

Escuchó su voz de nuevo. Esta vez pudo observarlo, lo cual fue un gran error. Quedó completamente atrapada en sus ojos. Sus ojos color marrón eran la debilidad de Mittens.

-"¿S-sí?"-Susurró Mittens encogiéndose un poco y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Bolt suspiró aliviado.-"Uf, que alivio. Pensé que algo te había pasado, ¿te sientes bien? Está bien si no quieres que lo vuelva a hacer."-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¿Hacer qué?"-

Bolt miró a Mittens un poco preocupado.-"Pues esto."-Al decir eso la abrasó y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Era eso.

-"Bolt, yo…"-Mittens tragó saliva, tratando de buscar algunas palabras que la ayudaran.-"No, no es nada. Me sorprendí porque es algo que no me esperaba."-

-"Es algo que vi en la televisión un día con Rhino."-Agregó.

-"¿Y lo hiciste porque lo viste en la televisión?"-Preguntó Mittens sin emoción alguna.

Bolt miró a los lados y luego asintió.-"Sí."-

-"Sí, claro…"-Susurró Mittens alejándose un poco.-"Como sea, deberíamos ir a dormir ya. Ya está anocheciendo y mañana tenemos otro día con Max y Kenny."-

Bolt no dijo nada, él ya sabía que ella diría algo como eso. Él esperó a que Mittens hallara un lugar en la cama de Penny para poder dormir y una vez que ella se durmió, Bolt se preguntaba cómo hacía ella para quedarse dormida en cualquier lugar y cuando ella quiere. Él todavía tenía mucha energía en él, de hecho, no sentía cansancio y mucho menos sueño.

-"¿Qué haré ahora?"-Se preguntaba Bolt una y otra vez viendo el techo de la habitación.

Quería hacer algo pero sentía que la pereza lo detenía. No, no era pereza, es algo más. Pensó en despertar a Mittens y preguntarle si quería hacer algo pero eso no sería buena idea. Despertar a un gato mientras duerme nunca es bueno.

En ese momento recordó el show de televisión que vio junto a Rhino no hace muchos días atrás. Era una comedía romántica, en la que dos personas no se sabían cómo confesarse. Para Bolt fue algo entretenido, incluso intentó imaginarse eso cuando encuentre a ese alguien especial. Se quedaría sin palabras.

-"¿Acaso no te dije que deberíamos dormir?"-Mittens habló asustando a Bolt.

-"¡¿Mittens?! P-pensé que ya estabas dormida. Casi me pegas el susto de mi vida, no lo vuelvas a hacer."-Bolt solo podía sentir su corazón acelerado por el susto.

-"Después de escucharte tanto no pude dormir."-Dijo Mittens abriendo los ojos.-"¿Quieres hablar?"-

Bolt se tranquilizó.-"Va-vale…"-

-"Dime Bolt, ¿en qué estás pensando ahora?"-

-"¿En qué estoy pensando?"-Repitió bajando la mirada, pensando.-"Estaba pensando sobre lo que vi con Rhino hace tiempo."-

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué era? Claro, si se puede saber."-Mittens le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Bolt.

-"Bueno era algo normal, tu sabes con personas y esas cosas… Rhino me dijo que era un romántica o algo así."-Dijo recordando un poco más de la película. Bolt sentía que tenía algo que decir pero no sabía qué era.-"Incluso pensé en cómo sería si llegara a enamorarme, aunque no sé muy bien lo que es eso."-

-"Aún estás aprendiendo lo que te falta sobre el mundo pero eso es algo natural."-Explicó Mittens con un tono nervioso.

-"¿Tú te has enamorado?"-Preguntó Bolt con curiosidad.

-"Pues sí, todos nos hemos enamorado."-Mittens ya se esperaba una pregunta así. Con una noche extraña y una conversación extraña como esta todo puede pasar.

-"¿Cómo se siente?"-Bolt cada vez estaba más curioso. Nunca escuchó, vio o sintió lo que es enamorarse.-"¿Qué es eso?"-

-"Eso te lo diré con mis propias palabras, es decir, lo que yo pienso que es enamorarse."-Dijo Mittens tomando un gran bocado de aire.-"Eso es… Ahm, bueno, es… Cuando tú estás enamorado de alguien es porque quieres mucho a esa persona. Quieres estar siempre a su lado aceptando lo bueno y lo malo, apoyarla y…"-A Mittens simplemente no le salían las palabras. Ella sabía muy bien el significado de esa palabra y podría decírselo a cualquiera sin problemas pero esta vez no podía… ¿Nerviosa? Pero sobre todo ¿Nerviosa a qué?

-"¿Hacerla feliz?"-

-"Sí… pero dijiste que no…"-

Bolt desvió la mirada.-"Eso fue lo que dijeron en el show."-

-"Eso lo explica."-

Bolt asintió.-"Bueno, eso y con lo que me dijiste creo que significa que estoy enamorado de ti."-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mittens, seguido de un sonrojo notorio.-"¡Bolt! Eso no… Es algo más profundo que solo eso, que solo decirlo."-

-"Pero es cierto, tú estabas apoyándome desde un principio y ahora soy feliz. Ahora yo quiero apoyarte y hacerte feliz."-

Mittens sabía que aún no era el tiempo de hablar con él sobre esto, pero de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo entender que esa palabra es más que solo una palabra.-"Bolt, estar enamorado es más que solo eso. ¿Podríamos irnos a dormir? Hablaremos de esto mañana pero no se lo digas a nadie."-Mittens hizo énfasis en la última palabra.-"Estar enamorado es algo lindo de nuestra vida, pero debes tener cuidado cuando te enamoras."-Bolt escuchó a Mittens un poco triste.-"Puede ser algo muy bonito pero también puedes salir lastimado y no quiero que eso te pase a ti."-Antes de dar media vuelta y acostarse de nuevo en la cama, ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Bolt dando gracias en sus adentros por lo que hablaron, era como quitarse un peso de encima pero al mismo tiempo era un punto que aún no quería tocar con Bolt. Es un tema muy delicado con un perro que apenas está aprendiendo a vivir una vida común y corriente.

¿Lastimarme? Pensó Bolt sin dejar de observar a Mittens.

Al día siguiente, Bolt fue el primero en despertar y bajar a la cocina mientras los demás dormían. No tenía hambre, solo quería caminar y salir muy temprano de la casa no era muy buena idea, tanto Mittens y Penny le recordaban que ir afuera era muy peligroso si vas solo.

-"Buenos días ¡cachorro!"-De la nada apareció Max.

Bolt estaba somnoliento por lo que no se asustó y tampoco reaccionó ante eso. Ni le importó ver a Max dentro de su casa.-"¿Max? ¿Cómo entraste?"-

-"Fue fácil, por la entrada para perros."-Dijo sentándose en el suelo.-"Su casa es algo fría. Me encanta."-

-"¿Tenemos puerta para perros?"-

Max solo sonrió.-"En serio, eres todo un caso. Me das risa a veces."-Luego se acostó en el suelo.-"¿Dónde está Mittens?"-

-"Ella está arriba durmiendo."-

Max asintió.-"Sabes, tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo una gata como ella terminó viviendo con un perro como tú?"-

Bolt bostezó.-"Bueno, para empezar la conocí en Nueva York. La estrellé contra un bote de basura e incluso casi la dejo caer de un puente."-

-"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"-

-"Larga historia."-Dijo Bolt sin ganas de contar sobre su viaje por el país.

Max soltó una risa.-"Tienes hagallas para hacerle eso a una callejera. Yo una vez estuve en Nueva York y sé cómo son los gatos por allá… Mmm… Nueva York, por algo se me hacía familiar pero…"-De pronto se levantó y caminó hasta golpearse contra la pared.-"Oh no…"-Caminaba de un lado al otro casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

-"Oye, ¿estás bien?"-Preguntó Bolt notando el extraño comportamiento de Max.

-"Sí, solo… No tienes nada de qué preocuparte."-

-"¿Preocuparme? ¿De qué no debo preocuparme?"-

Max sonrió mirando a Bolt.-"Ya verás."-

De pronto Max cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Bolt se acercó a él.-"¿Max?"-Repitió el nombre del gato varias veces pero nunca respondió.

Nadie estaba despierto todavía, era muy temprano en un fin de semana para que alguien estuviese despierto. Bolt se hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez: ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?

* * *

Fin del capítulo.


	4. El comienzo de una extraña semana

Capítulo 4: El comienzo de una extraña semana.

Bolt estaba confundido por lo que acaba de suceder. Max estaba en el suelo frente él sin moverse, sin emitir sonido alguno. Pensó en acercarse y asegurarse si aún seguía respirando, a pesar de la distancia, unos dos metros máximo, podía ver que respiraba lenta y tranquilamente. Casi como si hubiese caído dormido así de repente o, en el peor de los casos, inconsciente.

-"¿Max?"-Bolt intentó llamarlo varias veces antes de por fin acercase a él y con una pata lo movió un poco pero seguía sin responder. Bolt estaba considerando llamar a Penny o a alguien más pero conociendo al gato de seguro es una de sus trampas. Además, ¿qué ganaría con eso?

Prefirió no pensar mucho en eso, de nuevo con la idea de que solo era una broma o uno de sus trucos. Bolt bostezó con un poco de sed y decidió buscar un poco de agua para sacar de su mente a Max. Después de hacerlo, caminó hasta la sala, subió al sofá y esperó a que Mittens, Rhino o Penny despertaran para tener una mañana tranquila y entretenida con sus viejos y nuevos amigos antes de volver a la rutina.

La madre de Penny casi siempre era la primera en despertarse en la mañana para preparar el desayuno y acomodar toda la casa. La madre bajó las escaleras después de despertar, tarareando una canción alegre y relajada. Antes de entrar a la cocina, se aseguró de que todas las ventanas de la casa estaban abiertas para que entrara algo de aire fresco a la casa. Siempre le gustaba hacer eso en las mañanas. Luego de hacerlo, caminó hasta la sala y le dio un "Buenos días" a Bolt, acariciándolo un poco antes de continuar a la cocina.

El grito de la madre de Penny despertó a todos en la casa.

Penny, Mittens y Rhino bajaron las escaleras con tal rapidez que en menos de un minuto ya estaban en la cocina, alterados por el grito de la madre. Penny no dudó en atacar a la madre con preguntas.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Nos han robado?"

"¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera?"

-"Algo le ha pasado al gato de los vecinos."-Dijo la madre señalando el gato en el suelo.-"Apenas entrando en la cocina lo vi en el suelo y me asusté."-

Penny se acercó a Max, preocupada, y lo tomó entre sus brazos.-"Oh no, ¿Qué crees que le pasó mamá?"-Preguntó examinándolo con la mirada.-"Pobre gatito."-

-"No lo sé, pero debemos avisarle a los vecinos. Los llamaré de inmediato."-

Penny asintió saliendo a la sala, pensando en una forma de ayudar a Max. Mittens y Rhino la siguieron, encontrando a Bolt acostado en el sofá.

-"¡Hola Bolt!"-Dijo Rhino tratando de subir al sofá.-"¿Sabes algo de lo que le pasó a Max?"-

Bolt asintió.-"Es solo una de sus bromas."-

-"¿Una broma?"-Repitió Mittens.

-"Sí, pero no sé qué quiere lograr con eso."-Dijo Bolt dejando salir un gran bostezo.

-"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"-

-"Yo estaba con él cuando sucedió."-

Mittens dudó por un momento.-"Espera, ¿estabas con él?"-

-"Estaba en la casa cuando desperté, lo encontré en la cocina y después se tiró al suelo así como así."-

-"Que extraño…"-

Bolt no estaba muy interesado en el asunto debido a lo que sucedió el día anterior. Después de conocer a Mittens, su opinión sobre los gatos cambió. Todo lo que el show de televisión _le hizo pensar _sobre los gatos era una farsa y al conocer a Mittens vio lo diferente que eran los gatos en realidad. El hecho de que Max se comportara de esa manera con Bolt no cambiaría nada, solo quería recibir un poco de respeto de parte del gato.

Tras unos minutos de espera, los vecinos rápidamente llegaron a la casa con una pequeña jaula para gatos. Penny abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar a la casa, entregándoles a Max después.-"Oh, muchas gracias por encontrarlo."-Dijo el señor tomando a Max y colocándolo en la jaula.-"Por lo menos esta vez fue en un lugar seguro como su casa."-

La madre de Penny salió de su preocupación y se mostró sorprendida.-"Espera, ¿esto ya ha pasado antes?"-

-"Sí."-Respondió el señor examinando a Max.-"Algunos veterinarios dicen que es una enfermedad pero no están seguros. La última vez que lo hizo fue hace un año y medio. A veces puede ser peligroso, ya que Max tiene la costumbre de salirse mucho de casa. Espero que no les haya causado molestias."-

Penny sonrió un poco nerviosa dirigiendo su mirada a su madre.-"Para nada, solo nos dio un pequeño susto."-

-"Gracias, intentaremos que Max no se escape mucho de casa."-Sin más que decir, dejaron la casa llevándose Max.

Bolt, Mittens y Rhino observaron y escucharon todo.-"Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que no es una broma, ¿cierto Bolt?"-Dijo Mittens con la curiosidad de cómo reaccionaría el perro.

-"Pudo ser cualquier cosa, además nunca nos mencionó que tenía una enfermedad."-

Mittens sonrió y se sentó a su lado.-"No importa. Y dime, ¿qué planeas hacer hoy?"-

-"No tengo mucho en mente, ¿y tú?"-

-"Pensaba en conocer mejor a Max y a Kenny pero creo que Max no podrá salir hoy. Kenny me cae bien, de seguro es un buen perro."-

Bolt sonrió.-"Sí. ¿Salimos a ver si está libre ahora o después de comer?"-

-"Al rato, así comemos un poco y dejamos que Rhino vea algo de televisión antes de salir de la casa."-

Rhino apareció entre los dos tratando de sostener el control remoto.-"¡Ya te lo he dicho gata! Es caja mágica ¡caja mágica! A ver, repite conmigo: Caja. Mágica."-Dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Mittens giró los ojos entretenida por la actitud del hámster.-"Ya, solo enciéndela."-

Rhino, serio y concentrado, ahora pasó a ser al típico hámster que adora a Bolt y a la caja mágica.-"¡Genial! Un especial de Bolt, ¿qué dicen, se animan?"-

-"No."-Respondió Mittens. Bolt no dijo nada.

-"Vale, vale… ¿Lucha libre?"-Mittens negó con la cabeza.-"¿Leñadoras en bikini?"-La gata volvió a negar.-"¿Las aventuras de Jack y sus amiguitos?"-

-"¿Cuántos años tienes?"-Mittens no pudo evitar burlarse de Rhino por querer ver un programa para niños.

De esa forma el trío animal pasaron tranquila y divertidamente su mañana, tratando de sacarle algo divertido a todo lo que sucedía. Así sea entre ellos mismos o algo que veían en la televisión. Su vida no podía ser mejor, tenían una gran familia, un gran y acogedor hogar, la 'caja mágica' y ahora nuevos vecinos y amigos.

La mamá de Penny no tardó en preparar el desayuno para todos y servirlos en sus respectivos platos. El desayuno fue rápido y sin noticias. En ese momento Mittens recordó que ganó una apuesta con su nuevo vecino y ahora era debía reclamar su premio. Feliz, salió de la casa después de comer, seguida por Bolt y Rhino(dentro de su esfera) hasta el jardín de la casa de los dueños de Kenny.

El enorme perro no tardó en asomarse a través de una de las ventanas de la casa. Al volver a desaparecer dentro, tardó unos segundos en salir con un salmón en su hocico, asqueado por el sabor y el aroma.-"Como dije."-Dejó el salmón en el suelo frente a Mittens.-"Soy un perro de palabra."-

El rostro de Mittens se iluminó al ver su premio frente a ella.-"Gracias Kenny. Hoy comeré como una reina."-Bromeó tomando el salmón.-"Si me disculpan, iré a guardar esto en un lugar seguro para comérmelo al rato."-Sin más, comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

-"No me malentiendas pero…"-Susurró Kenny viendo a Mittens alejarse.-"¿cómo le haces para vivir con ella?"-

A Bolt se le escapó una sonrisa, seguida de una corta risa.-"Aprendimos a vivir juntos."-

-"¿Ah, sí?"-

Bolt asintió.-"Cuando estaba en el programa de televisión pensé que todos los gatos eran malvados pero cuando la conocí a ella todo cambió. Ella, aunque suene extraño, me está enseñando a vivir como un perro normal después de todo lo que le hice."-Kenny tan solo con la mirada le preguntó.-"Digamos que la estrellé contra un bote de basura, casi la dejo caer de un puente…"-

-"Pero a Bolt y a Mittens los atrapó la perrera y él fue a rescatar a Mittens, luego explotó un auto con un súper ladrido…"-Interrumpió Rhino con emoción en su voz.

-"Espera, ¿hiciste explorar un auto?"-Preguntó Kenny atónito.

Bolt sonrió recordando su viaje.-"Algo así… como dijo Rhino, fuimos a rescatar a Mittens y de pronto todo fue una locura. Ya no recuerdo mucho esa noche."-

Kenny asintió.-"Interesante, un perro de acción."-

-"Tengo mis momentos."-

-"Todos tenemos nuestros momento Bolt, todos los tenemos."-Dijo estirándose.-"Ustedes tres siempre me sorprenden con algo nuevo."-

Bolt y Rhino intercambiaron miradas para luego reír.-"Sabemos cómo hacer nuestra vida interesante."-Agregó Rhino con una sonrisa.-"Tenías que ver a Bolt ¡Era todo un héroe allí fuera!"-Comenzó a dar pequeños saltos dentro de su esfera.-"Cuando Mittens necesitaba un héroe ¡Bolt entró a escena y fue el héroe que ella necesitaba!"-

Kenny sonrió divertido al ver la energía de Rhino.-"Vaya, también eres un héroe. El héroe de un gato."-

Bolt se sentía un poco incómodo.-"Cr-creo que sí… Aunque casi todo tengo que agradecérselo a Mittens."-

Kenny notaba la incomodidad en su amigo, por lo que decidió cambiarle el tema.-"¿Han visto a Max? Estaba mañana está muy tranquila."-

-"Es una larga historia, pero creo que no lo veremos hoy."-

-"¿Por qué?"-

Bolt suspiró.-"Ven, vayamos a mi casa. De camino te diré lo que sucedió."-

El resto del día fue tranquilo, Bolt, Mittens y Rhino estuvieron hablando con Kenny sobre su viaje por Estados Unidos. Él escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que escuchaba, cada palabra y cada detalle. Estaba maravillado por la aventura del trío.

Después de charlar, esperaron por algo de comer. Sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que pasaba el día. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya el sol estaba ocultándose para dar la bienvenida a la noche. Kenny, por supuesto, decidió volver a casa antes de que la noche tomara lugar.

-"Oh bien. Ese perro me cayó muy bien."-Dijo Rhino saliendo de su esfera.-"Pero me pregunto qué habrá pasado con el gato que estaba en la cocina esta mañana."-

-"De seguro lo veremos mañana."-Comentó Mittens, moviendo su cola algo aburrida.

El resto de la noche fue noche de televisión, viendo maratones de programas algo antiguos y especiales en el canal de animales. Bolt fue el primero en quedarse dormido en el sofá. Pensaron que era mejor dormir esa noche en la sala para no tener que subir a la habitación de Penny. Mittens fue la segunda en quedarse dormida y Rhino algunas horas después.

El siguiente día, un extraño y molesto sonido comenzaba a perturbar los sueños de Bolt de modo que no tuvo más remedio que despertar y buscar el origen del sonido. Al intentar levantarse, un ligero peso sobre él se lo impidió. Sorprendido y algo sonrojado, se dio cuenta que Mittens se quedó dormida sobre su lomo, dejando las suaves patas de la gata alrededor de sus costados.

¿Por qué Mittens haría eso? Era la pregunta que Bolt no dejaba de hacerse. ¿Por qué siento mis mejillas arder? Era la segunda pregunta. ¿Po-por qué lo estoy disfrutando? Era la tercera y la más resaltante.

El molesto sonido aún seguía presente y Bolt quería acabar con ese sonido para poder seguir durmiendo tranquilamente pero el hecho de mover a Mittens de donde estaba lo incomodaba un poco ¿qué pasaría si despierta?

De pronto, un movimiento, Mittens se rodó un poco, dejando libre el lomo de Bolt.-"Eso fue sencillo."-Susurró Bolt viendo a Mittens dormir tranquilamente. Suspiró.-"Mientras más rápido me deshaga de ese sonido, más rápido volveré a dormir."-Se dijo bajando del sofá con la idea de que tan solo quizás Mittens vuelva a dormirse sobre él.

El sonrojo en Bolt seguía presente, dejando varias dudas sobre el perro.

-"Buenos días ¡cachorro!"-Bolt reconoció la voz al instante.

-"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Además ¿Qué haces aquí?"-Preguntó Bolt al ver a Max dentro de su casa, de nuevo.

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mis vecinos favoritos?"-

-"Ahora no es el momento, intento silenciar un sonido muy molesto."-

Max ladeó un poco la cabeza.-"Te refieres…"-Con las garras de sus patas delanteras rasguñó un poco el suelo, causando un sonido muy desagradable.-"A este."-

Bolt asintió.-"¿Eras tú?"-

Max sonrió.-"Sí, no pude evitarlo al verte a ti y a Mittens durmiendo."-Trataba de aguantar la risa, en verdad le gustaba jugarse con Bolt, sobre todo por ver las reacciones del perro.

-"¿Estabas espiándonos? ¿Qué acaso no tenías una enfermedad o algo así?"-

-"Sí, es algo extraño y grandioso al mismo tiempo. Cada vez que intento recordar algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo atrás o mí pasado… ¡Poof! Todo se vuelve negro y bla bla bla despierto uno o dos días después bla bla bla… Lo que ahora importa es que, en cierto modo, me enorgulleces. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?"-

-"¿Secreto?"-Cada encuentro con Max se tornaba cada vez más y más extraño.

Max asintió.-"Oh vamos, incluso yo, Max, lo noté cuando nos conocimos. Lo de tu y Mittens…"-Decía sin darse cuenta del sonrojo en el rostro de Bolt.

-"¿Qué intentas hacer con ella?"-

-"Oh, nada… Mi código moral no me permite intentar algo con la pareja del otro."-

-"¿Pareja del otro? Sabes, cada vez que hablas solo me dejas más confundido."-Confesó Bolt tratando de captar todo.

Max se sorprendió un poco.-"¿No sabes de lo que hablo?"-

Bolt negó.-"No, cuando era actor en ese programa todo era mentira y pensaba que todo era como ese programa de televisión. De hecho, Mittens me está enseñando a vivir como un perro normal."-

Max sonrió al notar el sonrojo de Bolt.-"Esto será muy… muy divertido."-Dijo acercándose al perro.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
